


She Let Me Hold Her

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Cats, Pets, tooka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: Cody finds a stray tooka on the parade grounds at the base and realizes he probably could use a therapy animal.





	She Let Me Hold Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toosolidcuuj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994242) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> In spending a lot of time writing Cody as a narrator, I've spent a lot of time in his head. It strikes me, writing him, that what we knew about him in canon at first was actually really unfair. Like if you just saw Revenge of the Sith, you get the impression that clones executed Order 66 because they were always bad guys who were in on the conspiracy. With Clone Wars, the whole context is shattered. These were good people and the chips made them do the unspeakable and they were unable to disobey or unable to see another way out. Their arc becomes way more tragic, Cody's especially. But despite all that's done to us, we don't start out bad. In Cody's case, I'd like to think we don't have to end up that way, either.

[LINK HERE: Therapy Animal](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164869670510/commander-cody-needed-a-therapy-animal-an)


End file.
